


A Little More Time Together

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Casey/Zeke Holiday Universe [6]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M, casey/zeke fics, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: After his Christmas break is over and he has to head back to college, Casey finds a way he and Zeke can spend a little more time together.





	A Little More Time Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Advent Calendar, Day 13 prompt, fulfilling a wish for Prisca, who wanted Casey/Zeke.

[ ](https://imgur.com/LYB3iud)

“I can’t believe how fast my Christmas break went by,” Casey said. They were at the train station, waiting for Casey to board the train that would take him back to college. Mrs. Connor had driven both Casey and Zeke to the station, and after showering her son with kisses, hugs, and a bag of snacks for the trip, she gave the boys privacy so they could say their goodbyes.

It still amazed Casey that his mom was supporting their relationship, despite his father’s objections. She knew Casey would have preferred staying in Herrington and going to a junior college, but getting a full scholarship to the Massachusetts College of Art and Design to study photography was something Casey couldn’t turn down without putting a strain on his parents’ finances. 

So he and Zeke were going the long-distance relationship route, using e-mails, phone calls and Skyping to stay in touch every day, with Christmas vacation being the first time Casey had been back home since school started. And he almost hadn’t made it. 

He’d planned to book a cheap flight online, but he’d developed a sinus and ear infection, and the doctor at the clinic he’d gone to had given him medication but advised against flying. Casey had wanted to cry when he’d called Zeke to tell him his trip home was off, and again when he’d called his parents and had to repeat the bad news. This had been Casey’s first time away from home, and Mrs. Connor was so upset about not getting to see her baby boy at Christmas that she’d convinced his father to allow Casey to take the train, which was more expensive, plus because it was such a long trip, to also book a sleeping car so he wouldn’t have to sit up during the whole trip. Now his vacation was over and he was heading back to Boston.

“Saying goodbye to you never gets easier,” Zeke told him.

“It better not,” Casey said with a grin. “Besides, it’s not goodbye. We’ll talk every day, just like we have been doing.”

“It’s not the same,” was Zeke’s complaint.

“I know, but you could always apply to MIT,” Casey suggested. “Seriously, there’s no way you wouldn’t get in, and at least we’d be in the same state.”

Zeke shook his head. “You know school was never my thing, so I’m not interested in more of it.” He glanced up as the train pulled into the station. “I’m glad you came home for Christmas, Case. I just wish we could have a little more time together.”

“Me, too.” The closer the time came to board his train, the less Casey wanted to leave Zeke and take another long train trip alone. A sudden idea struck, and if it worked, he wouldn’t have to be separated from Zeke, at least not yet. “It takes a little over eighteen hours by train from Ohio to Massachusetts,” he informed Zeke. “What if you made the trip with me?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ve already got my ticket, but you could buy one, ride with me to Boston then come back,” Casey explained. “One-way for me, round trip for you. I’ve got a sleeper so you’d only have to buy a regular seat.” When Zeke didn’t respond right away, Casey gave it one last try. ”Come on, Tyler, it’s not like you have anything better to do. And you just said you wanted us to have more time together.”

Zeke’s slow smile became a grin. “I like the way you think, Connor.” He gave Casey a quick kiss and then took off at a run for the ticket office.

Casey felt very pleased with himself as he watched his boyfriend go. He’d been dreading traveling back to school, but now he was looking forward to the trip because he’d be sharing it -- and a sleeping car -- with Zeke. With a little bit of luck, there would be a snow storm and Zeke would have to stay in Boston for a few days before going back, but if not, Casey was going to enjoy every minute of the next eighteen hours.


End file.
